She's Here
by TheBonBon
Summary: "I love you both." She managed to breathe out. She was running out of time, she needed to say this. "Don't forget that...I'll...always love you..." One-Shot. Sakura-centric. Pairings? I'll leave that up to you to decide. Takes place after ch.649. I hate myself for writing this. Rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters property of Kishimoto

Summary: My personal rendition of what happened after chapter 649 when Sakura is attempting to heal Shikamaru. Other than that everything is from my own imagination and does not follow canon. Hardly. Warning: Death of character. Pairings? Some insinuated. You decide that for yourself. Sakura-centric.

Author's Note: I hate myself for coming up with this but it has been in my head for weeks and I finally decided to make it a one-shot. Mainly done to get the creative juices flowing. I apologize in advance for sucky pacing and poorly developed plot -_-

* * *

He wasn't responding to her treatments. No matter how hard she tried, he would not stir, or mumble, groan. Nothing. Kami, what she would give in order to hear him mutter "troublesome" under his breathe again! Sakura continued to give him treatment, her hands glowing with the gentle green color of her chakra. Shikamaru's face was stretched taught over his cheek bones, like a mummy, a dehydrated decomposing mummy. If her heart was racing before, it was now practically bursting through her chest.

'C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!'

She willed her body to push more chakra out, but she was reaching her own limits. She glanced at Ino and Chouji's faces; they were anxious, desperate even, searching Shikamaru's face for any trace of life. He wasn't dead yet, but if that damned tree kept sucking any more chakra from her fellow ninja, Shikamaru would not be the only one who would need a miracle.

Naruto, Sasuke, and the five kages had begun to attack Obito and the tree mercilessly. Sakura could hear yells, roars, and all manner of noises that indicated that the struggle was taking a toll. But she believed. In her friends, in their abilities, in their bonds, in the Will of Fire; but most of all she believed in Naruto. But was that enough? Was believing enough? Naruto seemed to think so. And so had she.

But now... Looking back down at Shikamaru, she racked her brain for an alternate solution. She was running out of chakra. Katsuyu's healing abilities were practically depleted and she was left just as empty as the others. Sakura knew she couldn't heal all the shinobi who had lost their chakra to the tree. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Frusterated...tired...angry...She was so angry! Even after training for years under Tsunade-sama, even after proving herself to her teammates that she was at their level, even after carefully saving three years worth of chakra in her body causing her body to be under strain...she was out of options! There was little to nothing she could do. Her friends were dying around her, and she couldn't heal them due to the damn God Tree feeding on their very essence! That tree was taking back its chakra, but to leave people on the brink of death...

Then it occurred to her. Sakura eyes snapped open and her body whipped around to look at the monstrous tree looming over the entire Shinobi Alliance, its roots searching for more chakra. 'Of course' she thought, 'it seeks chakra...it'll go for the source with the greatest amount!' Standing up, Sakura began to remove her green vest and shinobi head band. "Sakura...?" Ino asked looking up at her, while she cradled Shikamaru's head on her lap, "What are you doing?"

"I have an idea. You guys might not like it but just do as I say," Sakura answered taking off her black shirt and shoes, leaving her clad in only a black tank top, and her pants. She closed her eyes and put her hands together. After a few seconds, hands still palm-to-palm, she spread out her fingers and separated her palms, with only the fingertips touching. Sai looked at Sakura's hands, trying to determine what seal she was going to perform. His eyes widened. She wasn't performing a seal for a jutsu. She was skipping the seal and going directly for the release!

"Sakura! What are you doing?!" Sai ran up to her, with the intention of stopping her, "You can't do that all at once, it'll put too much strain on your body!" But when he tried to approach her he was repelled. It was too late; Sakura had already released her jutsu and her chakra had created a barrier around her body. Already, Sai could see her muscles straining against her skin. Soon they would tear themselves apart.

"Sakura! Stop!" Sai continued to yell. Ino looked alarmed. Chouji simply stared when realization dawned on his face, now knowing what was happening. At this point, the surrounding survivors had sensed the sudden release of an enormous amount of chakra and were looking in the direction from where it was coming. Shizune had picked up the chakra signal and was already headed in Sakura's direction.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Sasuke and the five kage were continuing their battle with the tree when they noticed its roots had ceased to thrash about and were now weaving through the battlefield in one direction. "Why'd it stop?" Naruto asked, "I thought it wanted our chakra...?" Sasuke seemed confused as well when suddenly he felt it; an enormous release of chakra. Tsunade must have picked up on it as well because her head turned in the direction the tree's roots were headed as she cursed, "Shit!"

All of the combatants had now noticed the energy levels increase drastically though none could say who or what it was. "What is this? Where'd this chi come from?" Naruto asked. Tsunade suddenly cursed again, "This chakra..I recognize it! Sakura!" The attention was now on a green bubble a little ways away from where they stood. And sure enough, there was Sakura in it, Sai still trying furiously to get to her, and failing. "Sakura? What the hell is she doing? The tree is coming after her!"

"She's smart." All heads looked towards the voice. It was Madara.

"The hell are you talking about?" Naruto growled. Sasuke stood his ground, his blade at the ready. Shizune had already arrived and was helping Sai try to break the barrier, still failing. Sakura's eyes remained closed, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"She's using herself as a distraction. A decoy. Oldest and most basic trick in the book but nonetheless effective," Madara replied, while sitting cross legged once again, as if to enjoy the show. Naruto clenched his fist in anger. "What the hell-?!"

"He's right," Tsunade replied anxiously.

"Granny Tsunade what the fuck is going on here? What is he talking about? What's going on with Sakura?!"

Tsunade sighed tiredly, but eyes still watching her apprentice warily. "When I was training Sakura to use my jutsu to enhance her strength, I taught her how to carefully save chakra in one point of her body for three years. That put an incredible strain on her mind and body, but she achieved it. However, I also mentioned to her how to release those three years worth of chakra in one go. Though she begged me, I never taught her; it was too dangerous and risky. Even I had never done it. She must have read up on her own..."

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked, "No. More like, how dangerous is it to release that amount of chakra all at once?"

Tsunade turned towards her apprentice's teammates. "Very. When releasing that much chakra, the physical body cannot keep up, much less heal itself. Sakura isn't just releasing chakra to heal; she's releasing her own life force. She's not rationing it at all. In other words, Sakura is forcing her body to releasing more chakra than it's capable of letting out. It's like a dam; the dam is there to control the flow of water while keeping the rest back. When the water becomes too much, it pushes against that barrier and breaks it. Sakura's body is that barrier and it will get damaged. Since her body is no longer actively controlling her chakra, it's simply letting the energy run it's course. As a consequence, it is literally tearing her insides apart. There is absolutely nothing keeping her chakra in check. The three years worth of chakra will run rampant within her until it simply bursts and spills out of her body." Tsunade closed her eyes painfully. Naruto and other shinobi simply stared in shock. Voice thick with emotion, Naruto asked, "Why? What's the purpose of her doing that? She's only hurting herself!"

"Because Madara is right," the First suddenly appeared, face grim, "That young lady knows that this tree's only purpose is to seek chakra. By releasing her huge amount of energy, the tree will go after her, leaving us free to attack it's core..."

Naruto shook his had angrily, "No! She can't! I won't let her get hurt!" He made as if to go to her when Sasuke's outstretched arm held him back. "Teme if you don't move..." Naruto stopped when he saw the look on Sasuke's face. It was...pain. He had his head bowed and brows furrowed. His mouth in a tight line. "You idiot. I've already tried to find a way to get to her. Even my Susano isn't enough to break through that barrier. That's PURE untainted and natural chakra she is releasing. There is nothing that can control it now except for her."

"Then what the hell do I do?" Naruto was shedding angry tears, "That's Sakura! That's OUR teammate! How..how can we just..."

"You idiots!"

Suddenly all eyes turned towards Sakura. The tree's roots where now a few yards away from her. Her body was covered in lesions and cuts, no doubt from the chakra; blood was dripping from the wounds, her mouth and bit from her nose. And yet her body was upright, eyes green and fierce as ever.

"I'm doing this for you! As soon as the God Tree makes contact with my barrier I will release all my chakra. It will heal those who have been hurt but not before the tree feeds on me. But I NEED you to destroy it's core before it takes too much. Otherwise it will become too powerful. As soon as it's dead, my chakra automatically seek those who have been hurt and heal them."

"Automatically seek...?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled. A tired, weak smile, but a genuine one. "Of course you baka. Didn't you know? Chakra's primary purpose is to give life and heal." Naruto stared in wonderment at Sakura. She was incredible. Even as she practically destroying her body, she was smiling and still managed to make him feel like he could achieve anything.

"So don't mess this up or I'll pulverize you later," She smirked, then she focused her attention on the approaching tree-tendrils, "Get ready. Here it comes..."

Naruto wiped his eyes and turned back towards the tree itself. "You heard her, lets kill this thing before it gets a chance to become more powerful. Then we can enjoy some ramen afterwards! Right Sakura?"

She nodded. She knew she had to, though it broke her heart. What none of them knew was that she was not going to see them afterwards. She could've possibly recuperated , but she wouldn't have any chakra left after this, not after depleting her own in healing the others. And as all shinobi knew, chakra was life. Without it...'I will die', she thought.

Strangely enough she felt inner peace. She saw the tree's roots approaching her. They made their way to her slowly as if following her scent, her essence. There was her death before her eyes and yet she was not afraid. Those around her, Ino, Chouji, Shizune, Sai, they were all calling for her to stop. But she wouldn't. The roots were mere feet away and before she knew it they were wrapping themselves around her body. And she burst.

I was...euphoric and painful at the same time. Her body was feeling the most pain she had ever felt. It was as if something was tearing out from inside her body in a desperate attempt to be free. She felt her muscles strain then fall limply into themselves, useless. She could feel several of her veins and blood vessels rupture. Her heart..Oh her heart! It was beating rapidly, an incessant pounding resounding in her ears quickly counting down the moments left. Yet despite the pain she felt an inexplicable amount of...relief,euphoria, freedom. It was as if she was freeing herself from her own body. Like a prisoner who had been captive for years, eating rationed goods and was suddenly liberated, free to do and go where she pleased. Sakura was free. She had been liberated. But her heart was still beating. And the God Tree's roots were no longer wrapped around her frame. Gathering what little consciousness she had left, she looked towards the tree. It was torn down. They had defeated it. She didn't know how and she wished she would've seen but...this was good enough.

All around her, the others began to revive. It had worked. They were healing. Shikamaru was sitting up now. Sakura smiled as she lay there. Suddenly hands lifted her up and cradled her against a warm chest. "Sakura-chan! We did it! We won!"

"..."

"Sakura?"

"...yeah..."

"Sakura!"

"I'm...just...a l-little..."

"Move out of the way!"

"Granny Tsunade! What's wrong with her?"

Sakura felt hands on her forehead and hovering over her body: Tsunade.

"... There's nothing..."

"What?!"

"There's nothing I can do!" Tsunade cried. She bowed her head in a failed attempt to hide her impending tears. Naruto was still. The pinkette in his arms was still. Her rapidly beating heart was the only hint that she was not dead.

"No no no no no no! NO!" He cradled her body against his once more, weeping inconsolably into her hair. Ino had thrown herself over Sakuras body using her own medic skills in a futile attempt to heal her best friend,. "C'mon Sakura..Wake up! Dammit WAKE UP!" she yelled before Chouji and Shikamaru held her back. Sasuke pushed his way through the group and knelt opposite of Naruto's body, on Sakura's right side. Without a word he held Sakura's pale hand. Her eyes fluttered weakly. "Can you...hear it?" she asked her teammates. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her. "My heart..." They nodded silently. She smiled letting out a shaky breathe. "It's happy. I'm so...happy..."

"Sakura," Naruto murmured softly bringing her palm up to his cheek, "don't go..."

"... You'll be fine. ..see you..again."

Sasuke clutched her hand tightly. He wanted her to stay. This wasn't fair! She was innocent. She'd never done anything. All she ever did was care about others. About him... All she ever did was love him. And he never appreciated that. His face contorted in anger, at the world at himself. If only...

"Don't do that." Her voice brought him out of his self-loathing. He leaned towards her. "What?"

"Don't hate yourself...You're...back. I'm happy." She smiled. Naruto had a pained expression on his face, "Sakura..."

"I love you both." She managed to breathe out. She was running out of time,she needed to say this. "Don't forget that...I'll...always love you..."

Sasuke leaned in further and, in front of everybody and in an uncharacteristic gesture, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you too Sakura."

"And you know I always have," Naruto said giving her the sweetest of kisses in her cheek. That did it. Her heart had could do no more. It had filled to it's capacity and finally burst. Her lungs gave their last ragged breathe and she fell into an eternally blissful sleep.

7 YEARS LATER

Naruto and Sasuke stood at the foot of the grave. Every year since that day they had made it a priority to visit her and keep her updated on what was going on. Naruto would ramble on about his daily exploits as Hokage with Sasuke making snide remarks here and there about said dobe's exploits. Every now and then, the conversation would stray to that day, and they would reminisce on their other fallen comrades. When this happened, silence would fall, until Naruto made some idiotic comment, Sasuke would smirk in response and all was well with the world once more. They told her about how the village had recuperated since the war, how their friends were doing (Ino and Sai were getting married the following month) and how Sasuke had been pardoned and welcomed back (not without a painful amount of weeks in the interrogation room). And this way they would pass the afternoon. They'd make an outing of it, bringing along food and drinks and occasionally some of their other friends would stop by to pay their respects.

Sasuke and Naruto had reached a silent agreement of not talking about their feelings towards her. With her not part of this world any more, they figured it was pointless argue about who her romantic feelings were towards. It was obvious she cared for both of her teammates; but there is a difference between loving someone and being IN LOVE with someone. The two males had simply accepted that part of the mystery as it was. They never questioned it though they both knew that it was something that would bond the three of them for an eternity. They had both loved her in different ways, and in the end she never showed any preference of one over the other. They assumed that she just could not choose, and left it at that. Besides... whoever said you could only be in love with one person?

The two men continued with their conversation (well really it was only one doing the talking) when a gentle breeze made the sakura tree sway lightly overhead, and with it the familiar scent of a certain kunoichi. Sasuke smiled while Naruto let out joyous laughter, "See that teme! I told you! Every time we come here, we pick up that scent. It's gotta be her!"

Sasuke picked up a fallen sakura blossom and held it gently in his hand. He looked up toward the blue sky as Naruto put an arm around his best friend. They stood together in brief silence as they enjoyed the soft breeze and fresh smell of cherry blossoms.

"She's here."

* * *

Literally a plot bunny that followed me everywhere and would not leave me alone. Had to get this out of my system. Please don't hate me. I literally killed one of my favorite characters from the manga. This hurt my soul as much as it hurts yours...but I was in the mood for some tragedy/angst and this little monster happened.

R&amp;R please! 3


End file.
